1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a filling piece or plug of plastic sealing material for sealing the gore spaces between cables in the cable introduction areas of shrinkable material cable fittings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An arrangement for gas-tight and moisture-tight introduction of electrical cable in heat shrink cable fittings is known from German Pat. No. 22 09 629. These filling pieces are employed for sealing the introduction space between the cable claddings or insulation and the respective sleeve member, and they are usually inserted in corresponding chambers or areas of the sleeve space. These filling pieces are usually manufactured as circular disks of plastic material. A filling plug is also known in the art that can be employed in cable sleeves consisting of shrinkable material, whereby the required sealing is achieved only by means of the shrinkage forces of the cable sleeve during the shrink process. The surfaces of the clearances of this filling plug are provided with a coating of thermally activated adhesive. Under certain conditions, the seal in the inner reaches of these filling plugs could be insufficient when the heat required for the activation of the thermally activated adhesive layer cannot or does not penetrate to the inside of the filling plugs. Due to its coating of thermally activated adhesive, such a filling plug cannot be utilized for any arbitrary cable diameter.